The Resurrection of a Kingdom
by rkondolojy
Summary: The tale of true love gone awry. Jareth's back with a taste for revenge on the woman who wronged him. But things don't always go according to plan!
1. The Rebirth of a King

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, with the exception of Sivit. He's all mine, so paws off!_

The night was cold when Jareth flew from her window sill. He was drenched, defeated but certainly not broken. As Sarah, Hoggle and the rest of her gang of renegade goblin companions celebrated their glorious victory against me, the Goblin King. He could no longer sit there and see such joy in her face, and yet know how much hate she had for him. Jareth flew all that night and all the next day and for what felt like an eternity. He continued to fly from her world, to another, until he found a place where he could be alone and ponder his most intolerable position. Finally Jareth came across a stray meteor no bigger than a goblins flerbit patch, in the middle of nothingness. Nothingness was all he felt deep within his soul.

Jareth thought, I offered her my kingdom, my riches, and most of all my heart; all I asked in return was for her to love me, serve me, and obey me. Humph ungrateful bitch, you had it all and you threw it away as if my gift was a rotten piece of fruit. For what? FOR WHO? Oh what would I have not done for her? I even obeyed her command to take the goblin baby prince, and bring him back home, yet all for naught. To make it worse I created the goblin kingdom, I built those ungrateful toads a home to live, I ruled them, protected them, to have them turn on me as well. Oh but I digress, I have a new reason to be, a new agenda, I did what I did for love, but now I do what I will for revenge, to take back what is mine!

"MOM, where is that blouse I asked you to clean?" Sarah yelled sarcastically.

"It's at the cleaners like I told you yesterday." Her stepmother replied.

"But I need it for the play tonight, how am I supposed to get recognized if I don't look perfect. OH GOD this is all your fault, you do it on purpose." Sarah was incredibly put off by the incompetence of her stepmother

"Sarah, honey I'll go to the cleaners after I give Toby his bath and see what I can do." Her stepmother said weakly.

Uh whatever, Sarah thought, mumbling under her breath and storming up the stairs to her room.

"She hadn't changed very much, since the last time she visited the labyrinth. It pains me to see her like this, how about you Ambrosias?" Didymus said," Yes milady hasn't had much time for us, now that Jareth is gone. Speaking of which I have not seen Hoggle either,"

"Ruff!" said Ambrosias.

"Quiet Ambrosias! You'll wake the dead and I won't have such antics." Sarah laid on her bed and stared at what was left of the goblin king: a glass ball. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. How exactly had she overthrown the Goblin King and thrown the kingdom into anarchy.

"I took away everything from him, his kingdom, his followers, and his heart." Sarah continued, "Once upon a time... there was a beautiful young girl whose step-mother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when baby had be particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help! Humph, whatever." She reflected mockingly.

Awakening in a cold sweat, with a gasp for air Jareth awoke from his coma-like sleep. "Wha? where? Oh how long have I been asleep?" Jareth looked around for a few seconds as he scanned his temporary little patch of earth. He suddenly noticed a snow white little creature with long floppy rabbit-like ears, a slender ferret-like body, and stringy tail with a grey little poof at the end. "Hmm how peculiar! C'mere little one…don't fear me." Jareth chuckled at the apparent resemblance between himself and this creature. With a quick twitch of its ear the little creature took to Jareth as if it was instinctively drawn to him. It wrapped itself around the Jareth's collar and began to purr ever so softly. "I think I'll keep you, your name will be Sivit." Jareth then stood with authority, and brushed his seemingly perfect hair. Suddenly a blinding flash of light came from inside Jareth. "Ah yes, much better," Jareth said. "The goblin king is reborn, and Sarah I come for you." Jareth laughed maniacally. Sivit purred. With a quick whip of his cloak Jareth turned to the far side of the meteor and began to pace. He thought feverously about his new plan, while he petted Sivit." With an even more maniacal smile Jareth exclaimed, "That is exactly what I will do!"


	2. Rebuilding a kingdom

With another quick whip of his cloak, Jareth and Sivit found themselves in front of what used to be the Goblin Kingdom. As far as the eye could see all was destroyed, the labyrinth, Jareth's palace, and the Goblin City. Buildings still in flames, Jareth could smell the filth left behind by his renegade goblins. "Hmm. Do you see Sivit, I'm gone for a heartbeat in time and these pathetic creatures can't even contain themselves. How truly sad it is for you to have to see my kingdom in such shambles." Sivit purred lovingly. Jareth stroked Sivit's snow white coat and began to walk along a coblestone path that didn't appear to lead anywhere. "This is where Sarah stood for the first time when she laid eyes on my labyrinth." Jareth said. As he continued to walk he ran his hands along the cold wet stone wall which used to be the first wall of the labyrinth. It was now no more than an eye sore, broken into small jagged remnants. "How can so much damage be done by such a small girl?" Jareth spoke softly. "Strangely I want to make her mine more now then ever, such destruction and mayhem proves that she belongs to me." Suddenly Jareth heard a rustle in a nearby bush. "Shhhh" Jareth held Sivit closely. "Lets see what we have here little one." Moving slowly towards the bush Jareth reached in quickly with his free arm. "Ha, gotcha!" He held a small, fat, shivering, bald, goblin by the back of his tattered collar.

"Please no eat me I nothing but fat, I no taste good at all. Fliget." The little goblin said.

"Eat you? I barley can stand to look at you." Jareth exclaimed with a sly sarcastic tone. Slightly turning the little goblin with his finger so that he could see his face. "Look at me when I speak to you."

The fat little goblin was still trembling when he slowly began to lower his arms which were shielding his hairy little face. "Your highness can it be true. Fliget?" He latched himself to Jareth's ruffled revere.

"Take your grimy little paws off me. Who exactly are you and what were you doing in the bush?" Jareth asked.

"I is sorry your highness, I Bribl, brother of stupid Hoggle. Fliget." With a scoff Jareth released Bribl's collar, and began to laugh. "I wait in bush because, big red hairy idiot try eat Bribl, and I no taste good. Fliget" Still laughing Jareth gingerly sat on a large segment of what used to be a wall. "Bribl thought your highness was gone for the rest of ever and Bribl was so sad." Looking down almost as if to cry. "but your highness is home and make all things better. Right? Fliget" he looked at Jareth with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes Bribl, I have returned home. This time however I WILL bring back my queen. Here, look inside this." Jareth summoned a small glass ball rolling it from finger to finger. Bribl cupped his hands and took the crystal ball, peering inside. Within the bright orb he saw a glimpse of a young lady with long brown hair in a long elegant gown dancing by herself.

"Oooh, she pretty, Bribl like her." He said.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Jareth said as he summoned his glass ball from Bribl's hands.

"So tell me Bribl, why is it that you haven't run off like the rest of the scum-ball goblins?" Lightly stroking Sivit. Jareth perched himself in an intent manor.

"Bribl love your highness, Brible as loyal as your highness other faithful servant." Bribl genuflected.

"Wait you're saying there are other goblins still loyal to me? Where are they and how have they survived?" Jareth was intrigued.

"Bribl no sure. Bribl only know, Brible serve your highness no mater what. Fliget" Jareth hopped down from the wall and walked over to Brible. He patted Bribl's back.

"Well then first thing first. Let us see what is left of my kingdom. Jareth, Bribl, and Sivit began their long walk through the fallen kingdom. The day was long, and Jareth didn't seem to enthusiastic about the current state of his kingdom, however they pushed on. All of a sudden Jareth and Bribl both stopped and covered their faces.

"Well at least some things never change. I see the bog of eternal stench," Jareth reflected.

"AHHHHHH NO BOG NO BOG. FLIGET!" Bribl began to run when Jareth grabbed him by his collar.

"Oh shut up you ass. I'm not going to throw you in it! We won't even go near it. Happy?" Jareth was supremely annoyed.

"Sorry your highness, Bribl no like bog of eternal stench." Suddenly releasing Bribl's collar, Jareth began to laugh. Holding his hips Jareth bent down.

"Not many creatures do my dear Bribl. In fact no creature does. Well I have seen enough, let's start by going to a place a little less…. robust." With a quick flick of his cloak Jareth, Bribl, and Sivit were standing in what used to be the goblin king's throne, "Hmph. How sad. This ought to liven things up a bit." 12 bubble like glass orbs flowed from Jareth's finger to finer and hand to hand. He juggled them as if they never touched his flesh. One for all parts of the kingdom, the bubble like orbs floated out of the small window and scattered across the land. Each orb contained a little piece of Jareth's dark goblin magic, and as each orb landed on the scorched, dead land it began to grow with life. Rocks began to re-form, flames seemed to put themselves out, and the labyrinth walls became green once again. All over the kingdom time seemed to reverse and Jareth's kingdom grew slowly to what it once was. The goblin city re-erected itself house by house, and Jareth's power once again could be felt through out the kingdom. The farther it stretched the more goblins emerged from hiding and made there way back to the newly erected goblin city. Surrounding the city, Jareth could see a sea of eager cheering goblins dancing and singing, Jareth joined in as his palace was restored to its once mightiness.

Sitting on his new throne Jareth slouched in the seat leg, propped up on the arm rest. He couldn't help but admire his work. "See Sivit now this is what Daddy's powers can do!" Sivit purred. "Bribl!" Jareth yelled.

"Yes your highness, Bribl here. Fliget." Brible replied.

"It is time for us to move on to the next phase of our plan." Jareth said.

"Yes. Fliget." Bribl agreed.

"I want you to go to earth and follow Sarah around. Learn her habits, hobbies, learn all you can, whatever you can and report back to me."

"Yes your highness, Sarah no suspect goblin? Fliget." Jareth put his hand on his forehead, and leaned forward.

"That's why you use a disguise you oaf!" he yelled

"Yes I sorry your highness. Bribl no use brain. Bribl be squirrel, so soft and cuddly. Fliget." Jareth cocked his head to the side with the look of disgust.

"Whatever you feel is best." As quickly as he could Bribl transformed himself into the most horrifyingly ugly squirrels Jareth had ever seen. With a flick of his hand Bribl was at Sarah's school right in time for lunch.

The side of the school was filled with chattering teens. Surrounding the school old willow trees provided their lunch area with shade and privacy from the rest of the world

"Hey Sarah what's going on?"

"Oh not much just my step mom being a real bitch!"

"Hey Sarah."

"Oh Hi Bryan. But like I was saying last week Toby threw up all over my blouse and my stepmother brought it to the cleaners when she new I had an audition the next night. She always try's to sabotage me."

"Um, yeah sounds pretty bad." Janet said with un-assurance in her voice. "Anyways, so what are your plans for tonight? I thought we could go to see a play or something."

"Hey that sounds like a good idea." Bryan said eagerly. "So tell me Sarah any boys ask you to the dance next week?"

"Well not yet but I do hope Lex asks me." She said

"The captain of the foot ball team? I didn't think you were in to that type of guy." Bryan said with nervousness in his voice.

"Well I'm not really but I think he is sweet deep down, and not just a meat head."

"Yeah right you just like his butt!"

"Uh! Shut up you freak!" Sarah smacked Janet's shoulder as she giggled.

"Yeah, don't pretend like I'm lying." Sarah, Bryan, and Janet spent the rest of there lunch just planning there night and gossiping about the he-said-she-said of the school. All the while Bribl sat on his branch soaked up all the precious information he could. The bell sounded as they finished their lunch.

"So its official ill pick you up at your house after I pick up Janet, around six thirty?"

"Sure sounds good and try not to be late. Ok?" as school let out Bribl was asleep on his same branch. The bell rang and almost gave him a heart attack.

"Ooh Bribl lay off nut. Give Bribl tiredness. Fliget." Bribl hopped off the tree and began to follow Sarah home jumping from one tree to the next or at least trying to. Sarah got to her front door when finally she noticed the chubby little squirrel that seemed to be following her.

"Hey little guy are you following me?" Sarah asked. Bribl had to think quickly. So he rolled over and tried to play dead. "Uh… are you ok? You're so weird, But kind of cute in an overweight homely kind of way." Sarah picked up the fat squirrel and headed towards her front door.

"Oh Fub. Bribl in trouble? Fliget." Sarah brought what she thought was a squirrel up to her room and placed him in her wicker close basket where she then laid on the bed and began talking to him as if he was her stuffed teddy bear Lancelot.

"I can't believe it it's been only a week and no mater how I try to think about it I can't get him out of my mind. You don't know who I'm talking about but he called himself the Goblin King, Hmm. I don't know why; I mean he kidnapped my baby brother, well I did kind of sort of ask him to but that's not the point. I can't stop thinking about what he did for me. He threw me a ball, it was perfect. Oh yuck, whatever."

"Oh Bribl think she never shut up. Fliget." Brible said softly.

"I have to do my home work and get ready for tonight. So be good." Sarah got off her bed and sat at her desk and began her homework. Hours passed and finally she was done and she began to get ready for her and her friend's big night out. When Bribl finally found his chance to get out, he hurried back to Jareth with his new found information.


	3. Two Paths Finally Meet

"Your highness! Bribl find information for plan. Fliget." Bribl stood there with a great sense of accomplishment but silent. This went on for a few seconds when finally Jareth couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you waiting for an invitation or an ass kicking? WHAT DID YOU FINED OUT?" Jareth grabbed Bribl by his collar and began to shake him.

"Bribl sorry, Bribl sorry! Bribl fined Sarah like make-believe, Sarah like chocolate, Sarah no like step mom, and Sarah most important still think of your highness! Fliget" with a title-wave of shock Jareth dropped Bribl, and sat back in his throne. Rubbing his forehead with uncertainty Jareth didn't quite believe what Bribl had just reported.

"Can this be true?" Jareth continued to ponder this most astounding news until finally he came to the conclusion that it might just have been possible. Maybe her heart was beginning to long for thier inevitable destiny. "It is time Bribl. I will need you to mind the palace and keep an eye on Sivit as I'm away."

"Sivit no like Bribl. Sivit look at Brible like snack. Fliget" Bribl said with nervousness in his voice.

"Stop whining and do as I say or I'll turn you into a prince!" Jareth said with a smirk. "You be good for uncle Bribl and try to keep an eye on him; he'll need it." Jareth said to Sivit as he petted his little head. Jareth began to walk towards the widow, raising his arms he transformed into a white owl and flew away. It took only a few seconds before Jareth reached Sarah's world. He perched himself of the tree outside of Sarah's house and took a few moments to gain his composure. After some time had passed Sarah was nowhere to be found. Jareth took advantage of the situation and transformed into the body of a 20 year old male. He still looked remarkably the same. "This ought to do the trick. Sarah will never know it is me. This should give me enough time to weave my magic and make Sarah mine." Standing in the middle of the sidewalk Jareth was making sure his clothes was nice and straight. He was wearing his usual attire, tan riding pants with knee high black leather boots, and a white ruffled tunic buckle up shirt. His hair was in its usual style, perfectly groomed. "Oh where can she be I've been waiting for fifteen minutes and no sign of her. Grr…how impertinent can one person be?"

"Well that's our Sarah!" A startled Jareth whipped around quickly and met the young man's eyes with a piercing stare. "Hey it's cool calm down." Bryan said with his hands at waist level.

"Who are you and why do you come near Sarah's home?" Jareth fumed.

"Well the funny thing is, I live next door and I'm pretty sure it's you who are a little out of place here." Bryan said while holding back a snicker.

"What do you mean by that?" Jareth said with a mixture of confusion and distrust.

"Well first of all I have never seen you around this area, and secondly your fashion sense died back in the early eighties, dude." By now Jareth's patience was wearing quite thin, and it was beginning to show.

"What is wrong with how I am dressed? It's you who looks as if you dressed in the dark of night."

"Hey calm down I didn't mean any harm by it ok? Are you new in the neighborhood or are you visiting someone?"

"Yes I um, I'm visiting Sarah but it, it a surprise."

"Oh really? Cool. So how do you know Sarah?"

"We are friends from long ago. She probably doesn't remember me though."

"Listen not to be rude but would you like some advice? First, get rid of the getup. And the mullet thing has got to go. I know of a great store to buy some clothes, I'll show you how we dress around here." Bryan extended his hand in friendship. Jareth stood for a moment and looked at his hand.

"Sounds like fun." He reciprocated the hand shake.

"Hey what is your name by the way?" Bryan asked.

"Friends call me Jar….. Jerry."

"Cool nice to meet you Jerry, my name is Bryan." Bryan and Jareth began walking and talking as if they had been friends for years. "I don't know what it is about you Jerry but I can really talk to you, its weird."

"You have no idea." Jareth said as he slapped Bryan on the back and let out a chuckle. They reached the clothing store and began to look around for something a little more practical for Jareth to wear. After browsing around the store Jareth had found the perfect disguise. He went in the back room and put on his new outfit, a pair of blue jeans, a pressed white t-shirt and a pair of puma shoes.

"Alright now you need a hair cut, and your lookin' normal."

"This is the most uncomfortable getup I have had the displeasure of wearing and how do they wear these shoes? I feel like a clown." Jareth said.

As Jareth began to walk out of the store the girl behind the counter yelled. "Hey! You gonna pay for that?" Jareth turned around stared into the girl's eyes and with-out saying a word she was entranced by Jareth. With no exchange of words Jareth then walked out of the store and the girl never thought about it twice.

"Dude how did you do that? It's like she was hypnotized by you or something."

Boy this kid states the obvious. Jareth thought. "It's magic, the world is filed with it. And so am I." Jareth said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha you're a riot man." Bryan didn't realize that the goblin king was being serious, and just took it as witty banter. As the day progressed Jareth took in all he could, how to walk and how to talk. If he was going to have enough time he was going to have to learn to be as inconspicuous as possible. His hair was cut and died brown and his clothes were all the fashion. Jareth was ready to meet Sarah for the first time as Jerry. Bryan and Jareth decided it was time to call it a day but not with out Jareth prying Sarah's whereabouts for the following day so that he could plan his _chance_ meeting.

That night Jareth had to find a place to sleep so he chose the first place he thought of, Sarah's old oak tree in her front yard. He morphed into the white owl and perched himself in the highest branch overlooking her window. The night air was crisp and the stars were all out that night. As the night grew older all he could do was watch Sarah as she moved about her room, talking on the phone, reading her books and brushing her hair. With every move she made Jareth was entranced more and more by her. Jareth was growing impatient, he wanted her, and he wanted her so bad he could taste her.

Meanwhile back at the goblin kingdom Bribl had his hands full. "No bad Sivit Bribl no good Brible taste bad. Fliget." Bribl said as Sivit chased him around the main quarters, ducking under chairs and jumping over tables Sivit teased Bribl like a cat with a mouse. "You evil creature. Brible no like you! Fliget." Suddenly Sivit stopped, looking at Bribl. He tilted his head. "purrrrrr." Sivit lied on his stomach and rolled to his back, kicking gently with his legs, and wiggling his long floppy ears. "Huh? Why you stop? Bribl no trust evil fluffy demon." Sivit continued to purr and play on his back. "Maybe Bribl pet Sivit?" slowly Bribl moved toward Sivit with his stubby little hand extended. Suddenly Sivit sprang up and latched onto Bribl's head. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. FLIGET!" Bribl was barely able to muster it out. With his arms flailing wildly in the air Bribl kept trying to pry Sivit off but he had a good grip. Out of nowhere Sivit finally let's go and returns to his back and began purring. "Oh no Bribl no fall for your trick again. Bribl too smart. Fliget." Sivit continued to purr and kick his legs. "Sivit is cute. Maybe Sivit sorry and love Bribl? Fliget." Slowly Bribl walked over towards Sivit again. And yet again Sivit pounced on Bribl's head, but this time Sivit began to swing on Bribl's head. Attaching his tail to his head, Bribl ran around the room waiving his arms in the air while Sivit beat the top of Bribl's head like a drum. Then Sivit finally let go. Having his fun for the evening Sivit returned to his little perch high atop the ceiling but just before, he gave Bribl a quick purr and crawled up his leg to his head in a cork screw fashion. He licked Bribl's nose, then jumped from his forehead.

Author's notes:

Hey sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to take this time to thank you all the readers for actually reading my story. I used to write a lot when I was in high school but not so much in the past 5 years. So thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest.

P.S. please write comments, positive, negative or indifferent, the more the better. And don't be afraid to add comments on the story I love new ideas and criticism, love, love, love it. And P.P.S. If you're a Sivit fan, good you should be! And to get a better idea of what he looks like do a Google on momo from avatar. They're not the same but they do bear a slight resemblance, plus Sivit is all white with green eyes and no wings. My wife pointed that out to me. I didn't intend it to happen. http/ you


	4. Deception

The following morning Jareth arose with the sun, and stretched his wings to full span. All Jareth could think about was Sarah. She consumed his mind. Every thought, and every emotion. He had to gather himself if he was to make his debut with Sarah. Jareth took off from his branch and flew a block or so down the street where he could morph back into Jerry. "Perfect! This looks to be a suitable spot. Now let's see, Sarah has school at seven thirty so she should be leaving soon." Jareth said to himself. Walking down the sidewalk he planed his every move, he was calm, calculated. He was, after all, the goblin king. He finally reached Sarah's home just as she was opining the door. All of the blood from Jareth's body suddenly felt as if it had dropped to his feet. Breathing heavily, Jareth thought to himself as he ducked behind a tree. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so strange? I feel as if this were the first time I had laid eyes on her." Jareth peered from the side of the tree, making sure that he was still unseen. "But maybe this is. Before I saw her as a young girl to make my princess. Now she seems not as a child but a worthy adversary. She defeated me once, will she be able to do it again?" Jareth could barely move. It was as if his feet became a part of the sidewalk. Out of the blue, Bryan appeared from the other house.

"Hey buddy what's up!" Bryan yelled as he skipped down the stairs of his front porch. Jareth felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Shut up you toad. Shhhhhh. What is wrong with you?" Jareth said.

"What do you mean? Ah man your crazy. Here let's go meet up with Sarah she is waiting for me to give her a ride to school." Jareth stirred a little.

"I…uh." Bryan interrupted, "Let's not keep her waiting; she can get a little testy if you know what I mean."

"No-I cant. I should really wait here."

"What? No way man! You're coming with me! No friend of Sarah's is left behind."

Bryan grabbed Jareth by his shoulders and began to walk him over to Sarah. "Hey Bryan what took you so…" Sarah and Jareth's eyes connected. She couldn't look away. It was as if her body wasn't listening to her anymore. A rush of emotions took over Sarah, excitement, and confusion. Jareth knew what she was feeling he could read her body like a book. He decided he would take his first opportunity.

"Do I know you?" Sarah said very quietly.

"Hello Sarah. My name is Jerry. You probably don't remember me but we met a long time ago."

Bryan was lost at this point. "Hey not to ruin the mood or anything, but we need to get to school."

"Listen Bryan I think I need to walk today." Sarah said.

"Um. Ok, are you coming Jerry?" Bryan asked.

"No,I believe I will walk with Sarah. We have much to talk about."

"Hey whatever floats y'alls boat." Bryan reached into his pocket to grab his keys and got into his car. "Don't be late!" he said with a large smile. Bryan drove off.

Sarah and Jareth's eyes were still locked as Sarah moved in closer. "Where did we meet?" She asked.

"Sarah will you join me in a walk?" Jareth began to circle her until he was side by side, their eyes still unbroken.

"Yes but where did we meet?" She asked again.

"That is of no concern. Let us start from the beginning."

As if in a trance, she answered "Sure I'd like that." Jareth had his opportunity and he was taking full advantage of it. The longer she spent time with Jareth the stronger his spell would become. Jareth and Sarah walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the park. This was the perfect place to be. There was no one around and nothing to bother them. There were trees as far as the eye could see, a lake with a fountain and birds chirping in the distance. Jareth and Sarah sat on the bench next to the lake. The mood was perfect, and Sarah was feeling the effects of Jareth's undeniable charm. They sat and talked for hours, time seemed to disappear and Sarah fell deeper and deeper into Jareth's trap. Jareth leaned in close to Sarah, "Will you join me tomorrow night?"

"For what?" She asked. Jareth ran the back of his hand gently down Sarah's neck, softly touching it's base.

"Join me tomorrow at the ball. It will be your night and only your night."

"Yes I would love to." As Sarah began to breathe heavily she closed her eyes. Suddenly Jareth leaned in and began to gently kiss Sarah's neck. It sent cold chills down her body, when suddenly as her eyes closed she saw Jareth's face. She pushed back in a startled motion. "I have to go Jerry, but I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"I wouldn't miss being with you for the world." He replied. Sarah smiled shyly and began walking away. Laughing very surreptitiously, "She can feel it is me but she doesn't choose to resist me." Jareth could feel Sarah was close to giving in to him but something held her back. He couldn't figure why she pulled away. Sarah finally reached her house and ran up the stairs ignoring Bryans attempt to gain her attention. Sarah ran up to her room and lay on her bed.

"Oh god who is this guy? Why does he know me so well? Why can't I resist him? He feels so warm and it's like when I'm near him all the world disappears. I haven't felt like this since…. Wait can he be? No impossible, I defeated him. He wouldn't come back for me, not after I denied him. But if it was could I refuse him this time?" Sarah rolled to her back and put her hands through her hair. "If it was him would I want to deny him?" Sarah was still feeling the goblin kings spell on her, and she liked it, deep down where she was afraid to look, Sarah knew she belonged to the goblin king. "No it couldn't be." Sarah sighed softly. She slid off her bed and headed to her bathroom. "I'll take a bath. That will clear up my head. A bath always does the trick."

Sitting in the old oak tree Jareth perched in his true form, one leg dangling, and laid back. Jareth again couldn't help but feel that pull to her but he distanced himself from her, he wouldn't make the same mistake as he did the first time. He was going to weave his magic slowly and much stronger. From Jareth's fingertips a small clear bubble formed. Rolling it back and forth toying with the little sphere Jareth pondered, "I know what will help in my pursue for Sarah's heart." He looked into the little sphere, "Bribl!" With a jump, Brible looked around for where the voice was coming from.

"Your highness? Bribl no see. Fliget."

"Never mind that you dolt! I need you to go to my thrown and retrieve the necklace for me."

"Yes Bribl go Brible get for your highness. Fliget." Brible ran over to Jareth's thrown and retrieved the necklace that was housed inside a glass dome "What Bribl do now your highness? Fliget."

"Put it in the sphere you twit." After a few seconds a small clear bubble appeared and Bribl placed the necklace inside. Then the bubble popped into thin air with the piece of jewelry inside of it. Jareth was still rolling his glass bubble between hands when he stopped. Slowly the bubble formed into the necklace he sought after. "This ought to do the trick nicely. This necklace will amplify my spell. I will give this to her tomorrow at her ball." Finally after relaxing on his perch for a while he finally morphed back to his owl form and waited for the next day.


	5. Falling Under His Spell

The night seemed like an eternity. Jareth could barely contain himself, the feeling of Sarah's skin could still be felt, and the smell of her skin still lingered. Jareth had to act quickly, for he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. The next day Jareth waited for Sarah to return from school. He changed into his human form. He just sat and waited in Sarah's tree. As he waited he rolled his glass orb from hand to hand nervously contemplating Sarah's arrival. Finally, in the distance, he saw her. She was walking slowly with her backpack draped over her shoulder.

Sarah was thinking of a million things all at once, she had never been this confused, and at the same time uncontrollably excited.

"Hello Sarah. I have been waiting for you." Jareth said as he hoped out of the tree.

"Oh? I hope I haven't kept you to long." Sarah said brushing her hair behind her ear and gently smiling.

"Not at all. I have been waiting for you since the beginning of time." Jareth gently said, moving closer.

Sarah felt as if she couldn't breathe, "oh really?" she managed to squeak out.

Jareth moved even closer to Sarah and whispered, "I have a gift for you to wear to the ball tonight." he reached around her neck and clasped a necklace around her neck.

"Oh its beautiful Jerry but I don't think I..."

Jareth cut her off, "Shhh, I'll see you at eight o'clock in the park at the same place as yesterday." Jareth slowly ran his finger down her cheek. Sarah gently closed her eyes and lost herself in his touch. Jareth turned and began to walk away.

Sarah slowly brought her hands to her neck where he had just placed the necklace, turned and began to walk up the stairs. "What is wrong with me? I can't control my emotions when he is around." She walked into her house and up to her room where she sat at her desk and brushed her hair. "I can't control it; I just can't stop thinking of him. He reminds me so much of…well…him! The way he touches me feels the same and the way he looks into my eyes." Soon it was time for the ball and Sarah hesitantly prepared herself.

Jareth was already ready and awaited her arrival. "Tonight it will be all or nothing I will make her my queen." Jareth paced anxiously, "I can control all around me. I can bend the will of my goblins, yet Sarah seems to be in complete control over me. Humph, I wonder if she suspects anything. Can she feel it is me? The way she stares back into my eyes as if to look into my very being…" Jareth continued at a slow pace.

"Hello." A soft voice called from the shadows.

"I'm glade you came Sarah I was afraid you wouldn't show."

She stepped out of the shadows wearing an all white gown that barely brushed the ground. It was shoulder-less with a pale blue scarf that covered her shoulders. Her hair was put up into a well designed bun that framed her face with long curls. "Words can't describe the way you look tonight Sarah." He slowly walked to her and gently pulled a flower from behind his back. He presented it to her, "I should have brought a poet to capture the words that I feel."

Sarah blushed faintly, "Your words are so precise, and it's as if you know what to say and when to say it. Why is it that you can read me? And see so deep into me?" Sarah said as she twirled the rose in her fingers.

Jareth looked into her eyes and smiled, "Let's be off. You don't want to be late to your ball do you?" he touched the little pink stone on Sarah's necklace, and a flash of light surrounded their bodies transporting them into a room filled with people dancing and laughing. Without even noticing the sudden change of scenery, Sarah found herself in Jareth's arms slowly dancing to a hauntingly familiar tune.

"This place, this song, why do I want to remember this? But yet my mind wont let me." Their eyes locked into each other. Neither could look away, with the strength of Jareth's spell and the strength of the necklace's power Sarah was enveloped into Jareth's masquerade. Jareth could feel Sarah was slowly giving in. She was right for his final strike. Jareth stopped dancing and lead her to a small room off in the corner. In the background she could hear the laughter of the other dancers but she couldn't react she just could only follow. Jareth lead her into the small room dimly lit with what seemed to be hundreds of candles. Surrounding the room was dark purple velvet draperies, and in the center of the room stood a velvet chaise. Jareth slowly laid Sarah down and props himself up next to her. He slowly moved in for a kiss. Jareth changed form for the final time back into his true form. Jareth began kissing Sarah's neck slowly from the top of her chest above her dress line. He slowly made his way up, kissing gently inch by inch. He wouldn't leave a spot un-kissed. Sarah started to breathe heavily, and placed her hand on Jareth's neck, Sarah let out a faint moan. She couldn't control herself as she felt her body get warmer and warmer. Jareth moved his hand and gently placed it on her knee, making his way to her thigh and squeezed her leg. Sarah breathed in deeply and prepared herself for what was to follow. Suddenly she grabbed his head in blind passion and began a deep kiss meant for only two passionate souls. Sarah was still on edge as Jareth slowly brought his hand back down towards Sarah's knee. Sarah was still engaged in there kiss as Jareth pulled back from their kiss.

He smiled softly and said "Is it what you wish?"

Barely able to breathe Sarah mustered a reply, "Please, I want to."

Slowly Jareth began to move his hand toward her upper thigh. He leaned in and whisperd "I ask for so little, just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

Suddenly Sarah pulled away in surprise "Goblin king?" She hesitated, "But I cant, this isn't, I..." Jareth leaned back into her and wraped his arms around her neck, and unclasped her necklace.

"Now look at me Sarah, I came back for you even after you defeated me, I told you in the very beginning everything I do I do for you. I want you to be my queen…. By choice not by my spell. Will you sit by my side, Sarah and rule underneath me?"

"How could you do this to me? You tricked me! Why do you haunt me still?"

"I don't haunt you child, you were meant to be by my side. All I have done is to come to give you what you are destined to have and to be."

Sarah looked down with and with a solitary tear she got up, "Let me go Jareth. I want to go back home, right now!" Jareth slowly stood, and wiped away Sarah's tear.

"Sarah please, how else can I prove my love for you? I took the goblin child from you as you wished, and it wasn't good enough! You destroyed my kingdom….you destroyed me, yet I walked the streets of hell and came back again to give you what you deserve! Yet again it's not good enough. What do you want from me Sarah?"

Sarah pulled away, "I…let me go home."

"Is that what you truly wish Sarah?" she softly shook her head after a moment. "I will give you what you want then. But I will tell you this, all I ever wanted is to make you my queen Sarah, no one will ever love you the way I do. And you know it my spell had almost worn off as we embraced each other. You still welcomed me. You know you are meant to be with me. Why do you fight your destiny? You dream of being on a stage commanding the attention of an audience, I'm offering you the attention of a Kingdom."

"Stop right there! Don't you dare say you do this for me! You put me under a spell I didn't realize-"

"No, you stop Sarah! You know as well as I do that is not the case. We are more a part of

each other than you know. I know what feelings you were having far before this."

"I… want… to… go… home! Please."

"As you wish." Jareth gently raised his hand and instantly Sarah was back home in her bed. The masquerade ball Jareth created fell apart and Jareth walked to his throne room. Sarah lied on her bed and nestled her stuffed bear, Lancelot. She began to sob, "Why, he is right, I do love him. I don't know why I don't know how but somewhere in me I know his words are the truth. But still I'm so afraid."

Back at his palace Jareth sat in his throne, his leg propped up on the arm rest. "What is this damn feeling? I can't figure it out; it's as if my heart is torn in half." Sivit slowly crawled from the ceiling and wrapped himself around Jareth's neck. Stroking his soft white coat, Jareth gently kissed Sivit's nose. "I don't know why. I feel so helpless Sivit. Bribl stop lurking in the shadows you dolt!"

Bribl slowly walked out, cupping his hands he walks close to Jareth's throne, "Bribl no very smart your highness, perhaps your highness heart is broken? Fliget."

"What? I am the goblin king, how is it possible for a mortal girl to bring me down twice?"

"Bribl no think it as easy as your highness believe. Fliget."

Jareth looked at Bribl in apprehension, and raised his hand, "I don't have the patience for this right now Bribl. Why don't you go and tend to my grivit bushes."

Bribl nodded his head in compliance and began to walk away. Suddenly out of nowhere Jareth called "Bribl!"

Bribl turned, "Yes your highness? Fliget."

"Thank you." He said.

Bribl's face lit up like a candle, "Oh no your highness, Bribl thank your highness."

Jareth let a small smile from the side of his mouth and signaled for Bribl to let him be alone for the time being. As Bribl turned and walked away, a small tear rolled down Jareth's cheek as he continued to stroke Sivit. With a quick shiver and purr, Sivit rustled around for a moment then settled back into nuzzling in Jareth's neck.

_Author's Note: To all those who have reviewed my story: Thank you, it means a lot that you took some time to actually review my story. For all the positive feedback, it helps in giving me motivation to write, so please keep all the feedback coming! Expect chapter 6 (the final chapter) to arrive soon! _

_Peace!_

_Rkondolojy_


End file.
